What I Do For Love
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Love will make you do crazy things and will hurt you like nothing else. Still you come back for more. What happens when your lies take that love away? Is it still right to do anything to keep that love?


What I Do For Love

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Tears rolled down her face as she rode off into the sunset. Alone…sad… and heart broken. She remembered everything her mother told her. That you couldn't trust men, how they were dogs, but she still couldn't live life like that.

Love isn't something that you doubt, love is never a lie. So if she was going to love someone with her whole heart there was no room for doubt. If she wanted real love she had to be able to give that in return. It was only fair.

Glance at the sky she cried harder at what she uses to think. How her soul felt incomplete because it was waiting for her other half. How looking at the sky she felt a little better because he was looking at the same sky.

Now she slows her horse to a steady walk as she reached the shore line. It was time to leave this place for good. And this time there was nothing and no one that would make her return.

Raizo looked at the heart monitor. His eyes were sad with the news that she wouldn't last the night. Because he couldn't be honest with the woman he loved he was going to lose her. But she wouldn't understand his woman was selfish in that way.

Bending down he kissed her forehead and allowed the nurse to come in and check on her. Exiting the room he meets the man who put him up to this. Apart of him was mad that he asked this of him in the first place, but the other knew how hard it was to ask.

"I heard what the doctor said. It is okay you don't have to stay. I understand."

His eyes harden, "No, I promised that I would be here to the end. I don't go back on my word."

Both men hated each other for too many reasons to count, but the women lying in the bed was worth it. She had a good heart and kind sprit. Truth be told, the fact that she was given this hand in life. Was a testament to how cruel the world could be.

"You know that woman is boarding a plane right now. You won't see her again if you let her get away."

"Old man, since when have you known me to not plan ahead. She won't leave so you have nothing to worry about. I am keeping my end of the deal mind your own business and do the same."

"You little bastard. "

"Yes I am. So much that you scar your own child for loving me. Disown her when she runs away because you're too controlling. Just to get her back once she…Yeah I'm the bastard."

That statement was more than enough to shut the man, Ozuno, up. He was known for many things but love wasn't one of them. In his own sick way he loved his child more than he could ever express. That was something he would regret even in his grave.

The rain was coming down hard and she was glad to have found the bar. Tonight wasn't a night she wanted to spend watching TV and ordering room service. No it was better spent drinking and crying promising to never to it again. Yep that sounds about right.

Glancing down she saw that her phone was ring. He was calling. Now he wanted to talk well….life was a bitch and she knew how to be one. So ….IGNORE!

Maybe if she wasn't so drunk she would have seen him walk in and come up behind her. If she wasn't so drunk she would have heard him call her name a few times, but she didn't because she was. TOO DAMN DRUNK.

Taking his hand he grabbed her shoulder angry that she was ignoring him to this extent.

"Mika"

"Who tha hell."

"OH."

"Yeah oh."

Knowing she wouldn't get out of talking to him she paid for her drinks and walked to the door with him tailing her. When things started to clear up for her she was back at the hotel sitting on a chair while he lay in bed.

"What the hell did you think you were doing in a bar alone? This isn't America you have to be more careful."

She rolled her eyes and thought _Now he cares. _"I am fine as you can see and not in the mood. I just want to get out of here."

"We'll be leaving soon so just stay put until then."

"What…look you are married now. There is nothing I want from you. Not a got damn thing you hear me. There will be no we leave just me"

"She's dying…"

"Does that make it better somehow, is that supposed to make me forgive you for leaving me back home then inviting me to your wedding?"

"What do you want to hear Mika? I leave to handle business like I said. I found out she was dying and that she loved me so I wanted to do this one last thing for you. Are you really so damn selfish."

"No, but you coming back and telling me it's over. Then three months later you invite me to your wedding that I did not agree to go to by the way. I wake up on a plane and then in a hotel room. To force me to watch you marry her and I see all the love in the world in her eyes. "

She stopped and Raizo moved quickly to help her. She was having another panic attack and she needed something to focus on.

"I.. don't…hate… her… but …. I… loathe… you." With each breathe she took she spoke to him until she couldn't speak anymore. If she didn't get her heart rate under control then she would be in the hospital and that was worse than being in the room with this ass hole.

"Your heart is still too fast Mika you need to calm down or I am taking you to the hospital and we will stay here for longer."

Even when she was turning on herself he was a jerk. But he didn't leave her side that spoke louder than his speech a few minutes ago. Mika knew he loved her, still he should have told her. Or just came back after the girl past and then told her. Keeping her in the dark put her in the hospital the first time and out of work.

Everyone said she was too wrapped up in him, but to everyone woman who ever has been. Can you say that is wrong, not worth the pain, the memories? To her it was worth it all and then some. That was the power of love, simple as that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mika stared into his eyes waiting for his answer.

Lifting her out of the car he sat her on the bed with him. "Couldn't bring myself to do it, plus that would mean the old man would have one up on me."

"Why bring me here?" she pushed him away just to be pulled back truthfully too tired to put up a fight.

"You were planning on moving." Nuzzling her hair he took in her scent he'd missed her smell during his business trip.

He laid them down. Still needing to look at him she turned and placed her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat as she asked. "And…so you thought this was better."

"We are both selfish, and possessive. Stop asking stupid question so we can go to sleep."

Suddenly remembering why she was mad at him. Mika elbowed him and rolled off the bed. "You are going back she will want to spend her last night with you."

Getting up he pulled her back to the bed. "She died this afternoon. She told me not to stay for the funeral so we are leaving after I sign some papers."

"I'm sorry" came out but still she was kind of shocked. The girl was his best and only friend.

Raizo didn't say anything because there was nothing left to say. He married his child hood friend. He didn't imagine Mika to understand because she had yet to lose anyone in her life. All she could do was feeling for him but never understand.

He felt her warm arms wrap around him. He knew she was waiting for him to cry but he wouldn't. There was no way he would be sad about her no longer being in pain every day. Not able to do simple things because it hurt too much.

Making up her mind and praying she would have the strength to keep these words."We can stay as long as you need. However long it takes for you to say good bye." Nothing in her liked being second but she was after this woman.

Honestly she didn't want to take her place, but she didn't want him to see her as a replacement. If he couldn't be with her after this then so be it. But for now she would be here for him, her heart wouldn't allow her to leave him right now.

It wasn't until he tried to sleep that he felt her tears on his back. She was crying for him. Once again she was showing strength by showing emotions; emotions that she didn't show to anyone else. He was truly sorry for hurting both women like this. The old man was right he was a bastard, but you did stupid things for love.

Turning so that he was holding her he moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it. "I promise I will do everything to regain your trust and love. I will to anything for you love."

"I don't want empty promises Ri. Show me and I will show you."

_**I hope you enjoyed this. I have had it for a minute and thought to post it. =)**_


End file.
